User talk:SPARTAN-077
The Talk Page Of SPARTAN-077 ---- ---- Leave a message. ---- *'Archives' **Archive 1 ---- Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 05:23, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on becoming Admin! I know you'll do a good job. Ciao, Congratulations, SPARTAN-077! Odysseas-spartan-53 09:30, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hey What's going on Mr. 077? -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 23:00, 4 September 2008 (UTC) If you were wondering, I was Ceeo on the IRC a few minutes ago. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 23:05, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Ah. Well, congrats on becoming a Sysop. :) -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 23:15, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Do your job well. To help you, here are some texts: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_guide http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Common_mistakes They helped me. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 23:20, 4 September 2008 (UTC) A formal confirmation Some administrative housekeeping Dear SPARTAN-077, Congratulations again on your administratorship. :) I'm pleased to have you guys onboard to help, and hope that we can fruitfully work together on many HFFW matters. However, there's a bit of housekeeping to do that comes with your administratorship— 1. Self-Description - Please submit to me a short, modest paragraph that describes yourself (online, and optionally, RL), your time on HFFW, and your views towards changes you would like to implement and also how you think you will contribute to the wikia. 2. IRC Operatorship - Please submit to me your hostmask for IRC so you may be added to the #halo-fanon operator list. If you do not have a hostmask, please register with Freenode IRC. You can ask me for directions on this. 3. Email address - Please promptly send an email to relentlessrecusant@gmail.com from your preferred email address so that we can communicate. Once again, congrats! It'll be a good time. :) Please get back to me on the aforementioned items on a timely matter. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:54, 6 September 2008 (UTC) KYU You've ever felt the urge to make a Kig-Yar (Jackal), but thinks the Kig-Yar Pirates are too brutal and stuff or you just wanna try the Kig-Yar in a new way? Well then, you (and anyone else on this site) is free to make a Jackal character from the Kig-Yar Union, the AUR "good guy" counterpart to the pirates. The Kig-Yar Union makes the Kig-Yar more powerful and interesting than ever, with the race's first real non-pirate military. If you're interested, just go ahead and make one, then put it into the "Notable Kig-Yar" Section on the page (the link to the page is in the title of this message). You have questions about how to make one, then ask me. Ciao, PS: The KYU has been accepted as an official Faction in the Necros Project by Ajax, so there are no contradictions or anything with them. Does that mean that you want to make one? I'd be glad to help you with that. While I'm at it, I may as well explain how you make a kig-yar of the union specifically. So here's the drill with the names: *They go with two consonants and one vowel, such as Yeg, Jak and Bok. However, in the KYU, based on the information of Shipmistress Chur'R-Yar, I've decided that a Kig-Yar that's of Shipmaster/Shipmistress rank or higher gets to add a sign like this directly after their last name: ' + a big letter + a line (-) + a last name similar to the structure of the first name, for example: first, the jackal was known as Dok, but after becoming Grand Senator, his name became Dok'G-Zan. If you want to get a little better explanation, look at the Halopedia page. Now, about what to make: *The KYU Jackals are divided into 3 classes: Civilians (normal Clan-members, peasants, workers etc.), Military (Army, Navy and Shocktrooper (their version of the ODSTs and SepcOps Elites)) and Senators. **The Civilians can never get high into society unless they belong to a clan and gets rich (success in life is determined by money, which ensures better positions in society and more females/males (in other words:CHIX/GUYZ for a whole mating season!)). For example, a peasant can never reach a higher position unless he manages to become rich in some miraculous way, so that he may be accepted into a clan and then given better jobs like merchant, baker, soldier etc. **Soldiers are always accepted members of a clan (IE peasants are not allowed to become soldiers unless being accepted in a clan, this to prevent rebellions by giving rebellious peasants weapons). They are given better training than ever before, and can now do many myriads of strategies, like "turtles" (a roman formation, check wikipedia if you don't know what it is already) and phalanxes. For more info, check the KYU article. **Senators are the richest members of the 12 clans, often but not necessarily the heads of their respective clans. The richer a clan is, the more seats in the senate the clan gets. Senators automatically gets to add the extra letters to their names like the Shipmasters do. The Grand Senator is the richest (or sometimes the most competent, depending on the winning clan's choice) member of the richest clan (IE, the one with most seats) in the Senate. For more info, check the KYU article, the Senate article, the Grand Senator article or the Dok'G-Zan article. Now go and make an awesome KYU Kig-Yar/Jackal! Anymore questions, then just ask. Ciao,